Xeno Effect
by godsofchaos
Summary: A what if look at the world of Mass Effect. What If humanity wasn't united,what if Turians were replaced with Tau, what if technology among the races developed differently? This and many other changes.


**Authors note: This is my attempt to take different sci fi universes and combine them into the Mass Effect World.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, Warhammer 40K, Aliens, Babylon 5, DataFortess 2020, Halo, and Dune nor do I profit from writing this story.**

***This is AI speaking***

_-This is the cursed xenos speaking-_

"We humans don't need special marks"

**This is my first attempt to make a serious fanfiction and is overly ambitious. If you see cannon errors or have constructive criticism it would be appreciated if you leave it in your review. **

Xeno Effect Prologue Chapter 1

***Welcome to SOCOM Miltary Data Base*** said a female robotic voice as a man hit some keys in his chair.

***Connecting*** the man waited patiently as his AI hacked into the database.

***Connection made*** he smiled and let the smoke from his cigarette slowly escape from his mouth.

He then typed his keys on his quickly for he did not want this intrusion to be detected. If discovered all these years of planning could fail. He quickly located his man.

In the file it showed a man in Standard Combat Armor with a Miltech M-52AR. The combat armor had black metal plates instead of the greenish grey standard issue paint scheme with one red stripe that was on his right solider pad. His spies told him the red strip represents to him his survival on Akuze. He smiled briefly for he was the one who set up the massacre as a way to find the perfect candidate. Years ago did he put this plan in motion but here he was in the final stages.

He let his pride pass for he was not out of the woods yet. He briefly read the file to make sure there was nothing that he did not know about the man.

**Name:** Alan Sheppard

**Born: **Found in Atlanta Georgia area in alleyway by Officer Watson. Taken to Saint Joseph's hospital to treat malnutrition where a nurse gave him his name. The reason for the name is unknown.

**Early life:** Grew up in multiple foster homes. Ran away at age of ten and most likely joined a gang to survive. Though never caught it is suspected that Shepard engaged in petty theft, drug running, drug abuse, and prostitution during this time to survive. He joined the military at age 18 to escape this life style and the gang warfare of the streets.

**Military:** Shepard has served with distinction with his most notable achievement surviving Akuze against a "sandworm". With almost the whole unit wiped out Shepard was able to overcome his fear and through luck, determination, and skill was able to kill the "sandworm".

Silver Star awarded for actions on Akuze

**Note: **Though a solider Shepard experience on Akuze has seemed to unlock a latent psychic ability. He has been able to push objects with his mind. Close observation should be taken to see if this warrants special training to farther his abilities.

The mysterious man was content that everything was in order and told his female assistant to give this file to the right people. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Ambassador Udina, Captain Anderson, and Admiral Hackett sat around an oak table discussing possible candidates. They had been sitting for hours discussing who would be chosen for the nomination. The sun was now setting and it brought a sense haste that now was the time to come to a discussion.

"Well what about Sherped born and raised in the United States…but, no record of family." Undina spoke in a hesitating voice remembering the strange e-mail sent to him a few days ago.

"He doesn't have one. He was raised by the streets. Learned to look out for himself." Chimed in Anderson

Adrimal Hackett spoke up"I disagree, he saw his whole unit die Akuze. He could have serious emotional scars and psychological issues."

Anderson quickly defended Shepard "Every solider has some scars. But Shepard showed us that he is also a survivor."

Undina sounded doubtful finding Anderson at this point reckless "Is that kind of person we want to protect the galaxy? "

Anderson quickly responded back "that's the only person who can protect the galaxy."

Undina sighed he could see the Anderson was not going to be moved by reason. He looked at his watch…he had to get back to citadel he shouldn't even be here. If this backroom deal with the Tau was going to come to fruitarian than a decision needed to be made now.

"I'll make the call" Said Undina in a defeated voice.

_In the year 2148, explores on mars discovered the remains of an ancient space faring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars by punching wormholes in the fabric of space and time. Many call it the greatest discovery in human history _

_And some call it _

**XENO EFFECT **

Or at least that's what the advertisement form the history channel said on a flat panel TV while Shepard watched the "sunset" behind his home world through the window of his transportation shuttle.

_Weeks later _

The maiden voyage of the USS Gue'la Gal'leath was underway. It looked like a space tanker that was pregnant. It had a long rectangular body with a box underneath it. The boxes width matched the width of the upper body but then ran at incline so its bottom was half the width above it.

All along the box were thrusters facing in downward. On top of the ship had a spine that ran across it that had a human MAC gun that straddled it were the ammo was fed through at the back end of the ship.

The front of the ship was a semi circle with two turrets on the underside on each of the sides. As the USS Gue'la Gal'leath reached Jupiter its cloaking systems engaged. And ungainly ship became nothing more than a shimmer. 

As Shepard briskly walked down the main hall of the ship that ran along entire length of it,he overheard joker on the radio.

"Eden Prime beacon in range" said Joker

Shepard passed some Tau Fire warriors and walked by a solider which saluted him as he walked by.

"Initiating jump sequence" Joker continued.

"Engine is hot, plotting jump" Joker informed the crew as Shepard passed tau working on their holographic computers.

"All stations ready for jump" Joker continued

As Shepard passed a human psychic who watching want was going on the view screen that covered the wall of the inside of the semi circle which showed camera feeds in 180 degrees with other sensor feeds in holograms placed over it.

Jumping in 3…2…1 and as Joker finished his countdown the ship jumped through a wormhole that opened in front of it.

A few seconds later Joker checked the variety of sensors "thrusters check, navigation check, stealth field reengaged, drift just under 15 kilometers."

_-15 kilometers is good your El Kor will pleased- _said the Tau warrior with no visible marking of rank.

When the Tau warrior was out of ear shot, Joker muttered under his breath, "I hate that guy."

Shepard heard the Psychic…Kadian, who worked the fire and control for the ship, respond "Shas O Monat gave you compliment so you hate him." Shepard was surprised by Kadian emphasis to say his name properly.

"Remember to zip up your jumpsuit out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us across the galaxy and hit the object the size of pin head so that's incredible" retorted Joker. "Besides Rangers are trouble I don't like having them on board…call me paranoid."

"Your paranoid" responded Kadian naively "The Tau helped us build this ship they have a right to send a ranger from their race to keep an eye on their investment."

"That is the official story and only an idiot believes the official story" Joker stated in annoyed tone at Kadians stupidity.

"They don't send rangers on shakedown runs…" Shepard paused searching for words to nicely rebuke Kadian "I expect you to be smart enough to know that."

"That's my point, definitely something is going on. The Capitan is keeping us in the dark because we are untrustworthy" Joker said in mocking tone.

Suddenly the captain's voice boomed on Jokers intercom "Joker status report."

"Stealth system engaged; jump was successful "Joker paused "everything is just peachy"

Anderson quickly belied his orders telling Joker to hook them into a communications buoy so the White House could be updated on the mission status when they touched down on Eden Prime.

"Aye aye Captain, better brace yourself sir I think Monate is heading your way" said Joker trying to be helpful.

"He's already here Lieutenant" Anderson responded in annoyed tone "Tell Alan Sheperd to meet me in my quarters for a debriefing."

When the captain was done speaking and the intercom turned off. Shepard remarked on the conversation in half joking manner "Great you piss off the captain and I am the one who pays for it"

"pff. Don't blame me. The Capitan is always in a bad mood." Defended Joker

"Only when he is around you Joker" stated Kadian who couldn't resist getting his digs in.

_**Codex –Human Infantry-Weapons**_

**Miltech M-52AR: **The M-52AR is 10mm cased service rifle of the United States. M-52 AR uses 120 and 150 rd magazines and the M23 is semi-auto under slug shotgun that can hold 5 grenade rounds or shotgun shells in its magazine well. The 10mm assault rifle uses a rotating breech that is controlled by an electronic computer and the semi-auto shotgun is gas operated that is also controlled electronically by the computer which can used as a grenade launcher using special ammunition. The computers default settings for the 10mm assault rifle is full auto at 900 rounds per minute or 15 rounds per second however in can be reprogrammed in 450 to 1800rpm range.

The grenade launcher or shotgun default settings is at 15 rpm or 1 rd every 4 seconds however it can be reprogrammed to be able to fire up to 1 round a second thou caution should be taken. The pump on shotgun is there to remove rounds or to facilitate changing to different rounds.

The M-52 AR or M-52 in military circles is assault rifle built up for urban environments from the countless engagements in the ongoing War on Terror and the lessons learned from the First Contact War. The 10mm high velocity round has almost the same ballistic fire power as a .50 BMG. Such round being fired so quickly from an assault rifle acquires all that have to use the M-52AR be given Powermax Rebuilds to be given the strength needed to control its fire. This has kept M-52AR being popular in civilian sector and third world countries.

The grenade rounds out of the M23 shotgun are slightly weaker the M203 of old but much is more inaccurate do to its dual purpose design. This is considered a fair trade over M203 and other similar designs due to the versatility of M23.

M-52AR on full auto in skilled, enhanced hands can be almost as accurate as an M16A4 used 200 hundred years ago. However M16A4 was not used in by bio enhanced warriors and accuracy can be affected for better or worse by messing with the default settings.


End file.
